bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BobTheDoctor27/My Bionicle Story
Hello users of TBW! Matoro1 here! I'm currently working on a story on Extreme Bionicles Wiki and Custom Bionicles Wiki. I thought I might give you guys a taste of my story in the following chapter, which was written in 2008. If you want to find more infomation follow this link. Story Toa Iolan, Toa of fire, protector of Ta-Vaaca, was about to die. It wasn’t a fate that he had particularly known the moment he woken up that morning but every single day of his life was like that. The Rahkshi of Shattering was stood over him. He could see the burning flame of insanity inside its eyes. The Kraata must have been driven mad. It was trapped inside the armor of a mutated freak, all alone; from birth to death, locked inside a metal cage of the Rahkshi’s back. That was enough to drive anyone mad. No wonder the Rahkshi shrieked. But the Rahkshi’s rage shone through its mercy as it brought its glowing staff down on him. There was an almighty crunch as Toa Lariz, Toa of plasma, rammed into the Rahkshi, knocked it to the ground and reduced the remains of the broken creature to a mess of molten slack, with his plasma-blaster. Iolan turned to Laraz to say a witty comeback but a Rahkshi of chain lightening incinerated Iolan’s savour right in front of him. It had been like this all week! Huts had been burnt, Matoran killed, Rahkshi running on rampage, and Lariz had not been the first Toa to fall to the ‘Sons of the Makuta.’ Not even Toa Mosirt’s mask of Healing could have saved her from the combined powers of three rahkshi of poison. Iolan knelt down to examine the steaming ashes that had once been a Toa of Plasma. When he looked up again, the rahkshi of Chain-lightening was stood over him, staff crackling with energy. Not for the first time in his life was Iolan regretting ever being a Toa of fire, Rahkshi hated red. A Cordak missile launched from Iolan’s Cordak Blaster, blasting its head off. A Ta matoran ran up to him screaming, but his run ended as a Rahkshi of Gravity’s staff struck him. Iolan watched in horror as the Matoran glowed a sickly blue color and shouted out at the world as his body began to crumple. The Matoran was compressed, smaller and smaller until he was nothing more than another dead matoran in a battle. Iolan looked back at the convenient cremation of the matoran; this was going to be a long day... Makuta Rotam was seated on his throne when Iolan burnt his chamber door to ashes and stormed in. The two Rahkshi of Shadow, which served as the Makuta’s full-time guards, snapped to attention and pointed their staffs at him. “No, no, no, no,” Groaned Rotam “You’re supposed to knock then grovel at my feet! Not burn my door down! ” “What right do you have to send squads of Rahkshi at our villages and tell me that I’m invading your privacy?!?!” Roared Iolan “Hundreds of Matoran have been murdered, my fellow Toa slain, villages in ruins, Ga-Vaaca is un-inhabitable! De-matoran are scared to return to their village, Ga-Vaaca is destroyed beyond repair, Ko- Vaaca and Ce-Vaaca are in ruins, Ta-Vaaca looks like a Kikinalo herd ran through it, four of the village’s Turaga are dead and you think that’s OK?!?! ” “I believe that my Rahkshi need training.” Rotam spoke as if he had said this one hundred times. “One day, you Toa will be gone, dead, deceased, disappeared, and on that day, someone will have to step in to protect Vaaca-nui, that will be me, that is why I’m here, to watch over the Matoran of Vacca-Nui. That’s what Miserix wanted anyway.” ”Then train them somewhere else.” growled Iolan as he hurled a ball of fire at the ceiling, destroying an intricate painting that had been there for centuries. Rotam glared at the Toa through eyes that were slit with rage. “Are you challenging my authority, Toa?” he spat. ”Authority!” laughed Iolan as he created another ball of fire and hurled it at the wall, melting a golden Kanohi to a golden sludge. “What authority do you have? You’re supposed to watch over this island, not rule it!” ”I will do as a choose.” grunted Rotam. “And you will do as I say or you will wake up with an army of Visorak knocking on your door.” Iolan heard the Makuta’s words but his rage swallowed them up. He was a quiet Toa. Unlike most Toa of Fire he had never been the leader of his Toa Team. He had been too busy letting everyone walk over him but now he just wanted to scream out at the world. He felt a burst of fire in his fingers. He clenched his fist to try and stop it but there was no way he was going to stop it. That was the problem with Fire. It relied on anger. If you got to mad then it went out of control. He couldn’t stop the fire ball so he might as well make sure it didn’t go to waste. He lifted his arm and felt the jet of red-hot fire burst from the palm of his hand. Rotam chuckled and rose as the blast struck him in the chest. His armor was singed but he seemed unharmed. The Makuta chuckled as his mask glowed. Iolan knew what that meant. The Makuta’s Kanohi was the Caan, the fabled mask of Spirit Crushing that had been stolen from Artahka by the Brotherhood. The rumours had been going around since before he had become a Toa and was still listening to stories around the camp fire. It meant that he was about to have the spirit ripped from his body and destroyed. No heaven, no hell, just death beyond death. Iolan had to act quickly. He stuck his palms by his sides and unleashed a burst of fire that propelled him into the air. He did a summersault and landed behind one of the Rahkshi guards. If Rotam couldn’t see him then the Mask had no effect. His victory was short lived. The next thing he knew the Rahkshi was yanked away by a shadow hand and absorbed into Rotam’s chest. ”Are we playing hide and seek or are you finished fighting like a Ga-Matoran?” ”Actually,” laughed Iolan as he pulled out his Cordak Blaster “I’m just getting started!” He laughed as he pulled the trigger. Rotam swung his sword and created a shield made entirely of solid shade to block the Cordak Rockets. He grunted and clenched his fists. Seconds later, a massive plant erupted from the ground. Iolan yelped and blasted it with heat but the plant just moved towards him, slashing with its great tendrils and opening itself to reveal several layers of needle sharp teeth. Iolan side stepped as the plant hurled itself towards him. He had had enough. He pulled out his sword and sliced open the plant’s stem. It screamed and wailed as it fell uselessly to the ground. He grunted and dropped to the ground; where he rolled aside, dodging the Shadow bolts of the two Rahkshi as they screeched. He was getting irritated. Rotam wasn’t fighting him; he was just sending plant monsters and Rahkshi to do it for him. He had to do something quickly. He had to stop Rotam from summoning more of his ‘beasties’ to his side or he’d be fighting until the end of time. Iolan scanned the chamber. It was large, covered in trophies and the masks of Toa nailed to the wall. The throne sat on top of a platform that was five steps up off the floor. There had to be something else, something that Iolan could use for a distraction. He smiled wickedly as he spotted a scarlet carpet placed across the ground. It trailed up from the steps to Rotam’s throne. Perfect! Iolan spun around, dodging several poorly aimed bolts of shadow, then let two jets of fire blast from the open palms of his hand and send him rocketing into the air. While in mid flight, he did a forwards flip, put his two hands together and sent a beam of fire at the carpet near Rotam. The Makuta side stepped, thinking the Toa had meant the blast for him and chortled as the flame started. Iolan hit the platform, on his feet, and brought his sword up, cutting one of the Rahkshi in two. He clenched his fist and the fire by Rotam’s clawed foot left into life. It spread across the carpet like a tidal wave of water rushing over a pin point. The carpet burst into searing red hot flames. Iolan was shocked. A strange noise had caught his attention he looked up from his landing place. It sounded like a Rahi being crushed by a boulder, like the dying souls of a thousand Matoran. It was the sound of Makuta Rotam screaming. Iolan didn’t waste a second. He spun around, decapitating the last rahkshi before it could take its eyes off its burning Master. Before its corpse had even hit the floor, Iolan had brought his arm up and let fire his last Cordak missile. It soured through the air and struck Rotam directly between his eyes. His head exploded as he let loose a power scream that shook the chamber as his Kanohi Crast was ripped apart. Toa Dais’ eyes opened in shock as the roof of Rotam’s fortress was blasted open in a great ball of fire. She glanced over her shoulder at Toa Katon and Toa Alum as they flinched. She could feel the heat of the explosion and knew that every head on the island had looked up at that moment. The battled that raged across the island had paused as the explosion rocked their audio receptors. ”Shouldn’t we help the Matoran in their battle?” asked Alum as he stared at the massive ball of fire as it dissipated into a cloud of smoke. ”You can do what you want now.” muttered Katon as he eyed the Av-Matoran who stood behind him, hiding from the destruction. “Now that we’ve saved Glonor here from ‘death-by-Rahkshi’.” ”I’m a little more interested in what happened to Rotam.” muttered Dais. She took her eyes off the burning fortress to look at the others. They were stood on a cliff edge watching the Makuta’s lair blow up. They were on the island saving Glonor, an Av-Matoran who had been sent to Vacca-Nui in the time slip, from the Rahkshi. Rotam’s death had never been mentioned in Helryx’s request but Dais had a feeling the Leader of the Order of Mata Nui would be pleased to hear it that there was one less Makuta in the world. Iolan groaned and lifted a hand to wipe the soot and rubble from his head. He lifted his head up slowly and winced in pain as his neck stung. He closed his eyes and dug deep within himself in search of the will power to pull him up. Before his death, Rotam had unleashed a Power Scream on the roof. It had caved in and buried Iolan under several layers of rubble but the thought of the Makuta’s head exploding made a smile slip across Iolan’s mouth. He had won. Rotam had to be dead. There was no way anyone could survive both the blast, the explosion and the cave in. He winced again as he pulled himself up. He walked up to the remains of Rotam’s armor. ''Was that a sudden movement he had seen or was it his own shadow? '' Had he just seen something black seep from the hole that was the Makuta’s neck? He frowned and leaned forwards to inspect the corpse by pressing a finger against. Stone Cold... Makuta Rotam sneered. He watched the Toa with disgust, unable to believe he had been bested by an overgrown Ta-Matoran. The moment the other Brotherhood Members learnt of this he would be the laughing stock of the Matoran Universe. They would change the word ‘Failure’ from ‘Spiriah’ to ‘Rotam’. He had to hide where the Brotherhood couldn’t find him. His essence slipped away into the rubble and out of the ruins of the fortress. He tried not to think of the priceless Kanohi Olissi he had had nailed to a wall. It would have been crushed under a ton of rocks and stone... just like Karzahni when Rotam ripped the mask off his head in the first place... Rotam searched for a body and found the discarded corpse of a Toa of Water. He sneered as his essence floated inside. It was not something he was used to; opening his eyes in someone else’s body. It felt... weird. He wasn’t sure of much at that moment in time. He was lost in a world where Toa could defeat Makuta, where Plant Creatures could be silenced by any idiot with a pointy stick and where Rahkshi only annoyed his enemies. But there was one thing he was sure of... Toa Iolan would pay dearly for humiliating him... He would pay with his life... Hope you all enjoyed it and that you will follow my story as I continue to post it on Bionicle Sets and Creations Wiki. :-) Category:Blog posts